


Happy New Year

by trash8queen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: The group attends a New Year's Eve party.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> MY writing isn't the best, but I wanted to write something for my sweet babes for new years. Hope you enjoy.

Clothes were spread everywhere, and there in the middle was an overstressing Mikleo. 

“Ugh...I don't know what to wear!” he groaned falling back first into his bed. 

“Oh no. Meebo is already having his weekly mid-life crisis.” a young blonde girl said standing in the doorway. 

“Shut it Edna. I just want tonight to go nice, and besides I know Sorey is going to look perfect. He always does.” Mikleo slightly blushed. 

“You two give me cavities with all your sweetness.” Edna smirked. 

“You could try to help me instead of teasing me.”  
Mikleo said placing his hands in his stomach letting out a large huff listing off in his head different things he wear. 

“I can't watch this suffering anymore. Your room is a mess and you still need to shower and get ready.” Edna said. 

“But I still don't know what to wear.” Mikleo groaned sitting back up digging through some more clothes. 

“Nope. No you don't. Get up and shower. Go eat something small, get a drink of water. Leave the outfit to me.” Edna said grabbing Mikleo’s arm and shoved him out the door. 

Mikleo groaned but knew you don't just go against Edna. So he just went to get ready.   
A little time went by and Edna went to the front door to see Lailah holding 3 large dress bags. 

“Did you get Mikleo to calm down?” a young woman named Lailah said walking in.

“You know how he is, he stresses to much.” Another young man named Dezel said. 

“I at least got him to start getting ready.” Edna said. 

“We better start doing the same.” Lailah said. 

“I better go meet Zaveid, and Sorey then. Here's your uh..whatever this box is filled with.” Dezel said putting it on the counter top. 

“We'll meet you at the venue at 7. See you later Dezel.” Lailah smiled. 

“You're sure Mikleo doesn't need to come with me and you know, the rest of the guys?” Dezel asked. 

“Trust me, he needs to stay here.” Edna said. 

“If you're sure. I'll see you later.” Dezel said leaving the apartment. 

“Hey there party people!” Rose said running in. 

“Hi everyone.” Alisha said coming in after her. 

“and I'm out. See you later.” Dezel said sighing and leaving. 

“see you later.” Rose smiled. 

As soon as they were in the clear the 4 girls turned to one another. 

“Did you get it Lailah?” Alisha asked.

“I did, it took forever though it's hard to find a size small enough for him.” Lailah replied. 

“Let's just hope the guys won't be late.” Rose said. 

“We also have 2 hours. We should get ready ourselves.” Lailah said opening the makeup box.   
“Let's do it ladies!” Rose said.   
______________________________________

Meanwhile Dezel went to Zavied’s apartment where the others were. He walked in and saw the two on the couch in bathrobes playing video games. 

“What are you doing? We have about an hour before we leave.” Dezel said. 

“We don't take that long to get ready God.” Zaveid said. 

Dezel huffed walked over and unplugged the Tv.   
“HEY!!” Sorey and Zaveid said. 

“Get up and get ready now.” Dezel said angrily. 

Zaveid and Sorey looked at each other and slowly got up from the couch and went to get ready.   
______________________________________

Mikleo came down after his shower to see the girls all ready, looking stunning. 

“There you are. Man you sure take your time.”   
Rose said grabbing him. 

“H-hey what?” Mikleo said trying to break free. 

“Sit!” Edna said pointing to a chair. 

“And eat this.” Lailah said holding up a cereal bar. 

“Drink this too.” Alisha said handing him a water bottle. 

“What's this About?” Mikleo asked confused. 

The girls looked at each other and all approached Mikleo. They grabbed various lotions and hair products. They style and dry Mikleo’s hair, put face products on his pale complexion. 

“You look beautiful, Sorey is a lucky guy.” Lailah smiled. 

“Why was my head attacked?” Mikleo sighed. 

“We wanted to help you. So face and hair first.” Edna said. 

“Then we all chipped in and bought you this.” Alisha said. 

The 4 of them grabbed a bag that revealed a clean black shirt and a blue vest and bowtie. 

“Y-you did that for Me?” Mikleo asked.

“For you.” They all smiled. 

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Mikleo smiled walking towards it. 

“Don't just stare at it. Go get ready.” Edna said. 

______________________________________

“And they told us not to be late.” Zaveid huffed as he looked at his watch. 

“They're Only a little late.” Sorey said. 

“Rose texted me. They're walking in now.” Dezel said. 

Zaveid was in a dark grey suit with a knee length tailcoat and a green vest and tie.   
Dezel was in a similar get up but he had a dark green suit with his signature hat and a black vest and a white tie. 

“Damn we look good don't we Dezel?” Zaveid asked. 

“I'm just surprised to see you actually wearing a shirt for once.” Dezel huffed. 

“Now, now we're here to have fun, not tease each other.” Sorey chuckled. 

Sorey as usual always looked fantastic no matter what. He stood proudly in his suit. He wore black pants and a dark blue dress shirt with suspenders. Over top he wore a stunning white blazer with black trim. It resembled the Shepard cloak from the celestial record. It was amazing. Truly it was the most amazing thing anyone could ever look at, he always looked amazing. 

“Hey everyone!” Rose yelled walking down the stairs in a stunning black top and a red bottom dress. A side braid on the side leading to a loose side ponytail.

“You look beautiful.” Dezel said. 

“Thanks Dezel, but don't forget the others.” Rose laughed. 

Alisha came next wearing a pink and white frilly dress. Her hair in the usual style but her straightened. 

“Ain't she the cutest thing?” Rose smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“I've got to say, you two picked out some amazing dresses for tonight.” Sorey said. 

Edna and Lailah came next with Mikleo behind them. Edna in a black with gold trim short dress, all of her hair in a side ponytail. While Lailah wore a formal length white and black dress her long hair in a braid wrapping around her shoulder. Immediately everyone looked back up at the staircase to see Mikleo walking down, a small blush on his cheeks. 

“Wow.” Sorey whispered. His eyes wide and sparkling. Mikleo was so beautiful. 

“H-hi everyone.” Mikleo blushed. 

Sorey walked over and pushed some hair behind Mikleo’s ear. 

“You look beautiful.” Sorey smiled. 

“T-thank you Sorey you look pretty amazing yourself.” Mikleo smiled back. 

“Well come on enough sweet talk, let's go in already.” Lailah said. 

Inside was a lot of lovely decorations a dance floor, food and drink. Truly a perfect setting for a new years party. Sorey grabbed Mikleo’s hand and they walked inside everyone following behind. 

“$10 Sorey will kiss Mikleo at midnight.” Edna said to Zaveid. 

“You're so on. They may be dating, but they're still to innocent for that.” Zaveid chuckled shaking Edna’s hand. 

“Don't bet on their youthful love life.” Lailah interrupted. 

“I want in in this bet.” Rose walked in.

“You're all so cruel.” Alisha said. 

______________________________________

The night went on mostly the group dancing in their own little circle. 

“You feeling hungry Mikleo?” Sorey asked. 

“Sure, I guess a little.” 

“Why don't we all take a little break.” Alisha said.   
They went to the food area and back to their table. 

“This looks awesome!” Zaveid said. 

“Still remember that table manners exist.” Lailah elbowed Zaveid. 

“He doesn't even have those at home.” Dezel said.

“He's right though, this is delicious.” Rose smiled. 

“Rose.” Alisha chuckled handing her a napkin. 

“How's the pasta Mikleo?” Sorey asked. 

“It's really good, how's your dish?” Mikleo asked.   
“Here why don't you try some.” Sorey said holding his fork in front a Sorey’s mouth. 

“It's great.” Mikleo smiled. “Here try mine.” 

“Ugh. They're too gay for my taste.” Edna smirked. 

“The cherry boys are growing up so fast.” Zaveid chuckled. 

Sorey and Mikleo blushed and went back to their own dishes. 

______________________________________

The music suddenly slows down a nice calming song plays. Sorey smiled and gets out of his chair. He grabs Mikleo’s wrist and he drags him to the dance floor. 

“Sorey.” Mikleo blushed. 

“Sshh. Just dance with me.” Sorey smiled. 

Sorey grabbed one of Mikleo’s hands fingers intertwining. The other hand wrapping around Mikleo’s slender waist pulling him close. Mikleo smiled and wrapped a hand around to Sorey’s back and rested his head on Sorey’s chest. Sorey leaning his chin on Mikleo's head. They slowly began slowly moving to the rhythm. Rose near the two snapping a photo. 

“They are just too cute.” Rose chuckled. 

“Leave them alone, let them have a moment for themselves.” Dezel told Rose. 

Rose looked up to see Dezel who was holding his hand out, smiling down at her. 

“Will you dance with me?” Dezel asked. 

“Of course.” Rose smiled taking his hand. 

Lailah smiled at the 4 of them, but was quickly interuppeted. 

“M’lady.” Zaveid smiled at Lailah. 

“Just this once Zaveid.” she chuckled. 

Alisha just sat there alone, until she to was being talked to. 

“Can't help but notice a princess without a knight.” a tall muscular man asked. “Care for a dance?” 

“Sergei?” Alisha asked. 

“That's me.” He smiled. 

“Of course I'll dance with you.” she smiled. 

The DJ played a few more slow songs. Sorey and Mikleo still happily dancing together. 

“I'm so happy to have you with me Mikleo.” Sorey smiled leaning down and kissing Mikleo’s forehead. 

Mikleo blushed, then he moved Sorey’s other hand so both were on his waist while he wrapped both on his hands around Sorey's neck. 

The others smiling at their adorableness. 

______________________________________

Several hours went by. The group dancing and having a great time. The DJ over the Mic made the 5 minutes till midnight. The group walked to the middle of the dance floor. 

“Let's make the new year another memorable one.” Lailah said. 

“To more adventures.” Zaveid said. 

“More laughter.” Dezel said. 

“To more road trips.” Edna said. 

“Stronger bonds.” Alisha said. 

“New friends.” Sergei said. 

“More Late nights.” Rose smiled. 

“To a healthier year.” Sorey smiled. 

“To a year with the best people I've ever met.” Mikleo said. 

The group hugged and the countdown began. 

“5,4,3,2,1..HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

Sorey actually leaned down and hugged Mikleo dipping him and Mikleo grabbing Sorey’s cheeks and the two kissed under a shower of balloons and glitter. 

Edna and Dezel holding their hands out getting their bet money. 

“I'm so happy to have you in my life, you're my best friend and I love you.” Sorey said hoisting Mikleo up into a standing position. 

“I will always be by your side Sorey. I love you too.” Mikleo smiled. 

The two kissed again, and all the others came over and they had a huge group hug. 

“Happy New Year everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all had a good new years eve, and are having a good 2018 so far. :-)


End file.
